2 wolves of the same
by djzeldawolf67
Summary: Link and Zelda. They would always run around Hyrule feild. Until Link howls Sheik's theme. SHEIK IS ZELDA AND PEOPLE WHO DONT THINK THAT PLAY OCARINA OF TIME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!


Zelda and Link where best friends and every night they would turn into wolves and run around Hyrule field like little kids. And Link never knew the shocking truth about Zelda and the Sheikah he had became best friends with. It all started about a year ago when Link was waiting for Zelda outside her castle when she came out with a Sheikah necklace around her neck mixed in with her golden white fur. "Ready to go and nice necklace!" he said staring the red Sheikah symbol on the chain lace. "Thanks, Impa gave it to me and she said it would give me good luck!" she said and looked at the red symbol. With that they ran into Hyrule field and stopped at a Sheikah stone to rest. "Hey Zel! Watch this!" link said as he began to howl. He played Sheik's theme! Zelda was shocked and felt her body becoming wrapped up in bandages as she slowly felt a burning in her eyes. It was red contacts being placed into her eyes and she screamed and fell to the ground. Link eminently stopped the song and looked at Zelda. Only it wasn't the princess of Hyrule anymore, no it was the princess of Hyrule only a ninja. "Sheik!? What are you doing here? Where's Zelda?!" he said, but Sheik wouldn't wake up. "S – Sheik? Are you ok?" Sheik only moaned with pain. "Sheik! Come on wake up! You have to! I can't let you die!" Link said and he nudged the ninja. Sheik still moaned. Link found a piece of horse grass and howled the tune and Epona came galloping into the field and sat down and Link put Sheik on her back and Epona made sure she would not fall off and Link walked right beside Epona and they walked back to Link's house and once they where there, Link trance formed into a human and picked up the wolf and carried her up to his house and placed her on his bed. "Here's Sheik, but where's Zelda?" he said. Link gently put his hand on the wolf's back and petted it. Sheik was breathing so that was good. "Hey! Sheik's waking up!" Link quickly got up and helped the Sheikah up and he looked at her. Sheik got up and looked at Link and pawed his hand. Only the spot she pawed was Link's Triforce. Link turned into a wolf and looked at Sheik with a happy look on his face. "I'm so glad your safe Sheik! But, where's Zelda? She was here one second and gone the next." He said. Sheik looked at him with a sad look and looked away. Then, she turned her head back and Link saw that Sheik had the same scar on her face as Zelda, and it was bleeding. Link turned into a human and said, "Sheik let me heal your wound." Sheik growled softly and covered her masked mouth with her paw. "Sheik please I don't want it to get infected" he said. Soon Sheik realized that it would get infected but removing her mask would mean her identity would slip out. Soon she let Link heal her wound and she closed her eyes and waited for Link to say that she was Zelda. Once Link got the water and towel he gently removed her mask, revealing the same golden white fur Zelda had. "Z- Zelda? But Why?" he said and rubbed her neck. Link turned into a wolf and looked at her beautiful fur. "I'm sorry Link, I had to. Ganondorf would of killed me if I was Zelda the whole time." She said and took off the bandages on her paw and the Triforce appeared. "But why couldn't you tell me, where friends right?" he said. "Of coarse we are, but if you knew it was me under that mask, you would of helped me fight." She said. "But Zel I did help you fight!" he said. "Not the fight I'm talking about." She said and her crimson contacts fell out and she started crying. Link placed his head on top of her's and tried to calm her but it didn't work. "Zel, I love you" he said and Zelda stopped crying and looked at him. Link licked her muzzle and Zelda knew that he did love her and Zelda looked into his sky blue eyes and Link looked into Zelda's ocean blue eyes and they both touched noses and fell asleep together and the morning they woke up, Zelda was in her regular wolf form and when Link woke up they turned into humans and kissed.

Author's note

I felt like making this after kicking my boyfriends butt on super smash bros. Brawl so if he's reading this IN YOUR FACE DUDE!


End file.
